Sneak preview: The Fortree situation
by Eerie Darkness
Summary: A sort of life after people scenario, where Hoenn has been left trainerless. Without the guidance of Humans the Pokemon world has gone primal and the struggle to survive has begun. This is a sneak preview of my first story so please read and review


_Authors Note: I am stuck with a title for my story if you guys have any ideas for an appropriate title can you please let me know. Cheers, Eerie Darkness_

_Sneak Preview:_

The luminous glows of Volbeat lit up the forest canopy of Fortree like constellations light the sky. Grovyle hid silently in the tree tops, intently awaiting for his brothers to return form patrolling. Times had gotten dangerous since The Vanish – as they call it – occurred and Fortree was continually challenged by both the Mt. Pyre Ghosts to the south-east and the politically-hostile Electric Pokémon of Mauville to the south-west. Fortree was a beacon of hope for all Poison, Bug and Grass Pokémon of Hoenn who had joined the alliance or Trinity as it was known and their new leader, Grovyle was determined to keep it that way. The gentle beating of Tropius wings broke the eerie silence of the night and Fortree was suddenly ablaze with sound.

"The patrols return! The patrols return!" screamed a Venonat watcher as the two Tropius landed with a thump outside the old gym and their riders dismounted. Grovyle jumped from the shadows, almost landing on the still screaming Venonat – sending it flying into the nearby forest.

"How went the patrols tonight soldiers?" Grovyle asked as he confronted his brothers/sisters in arms, among them were Scyther, Ivysaur, Roselia and Breloom. Roselia spoke first, her elegant chime ringing out across the forest floor.

"Speaking for myself and Breloom, we noticed the Ghosts of Mt. Pyre have forced their way through our forest walls and have amassed a strike force at the bottom end of Route 120." As she spoke Roselia drew a map in the dirt, explaining herself through diagram. Breloom added to the diagram and continued the briefing.

"We noticed something else startling my Lord, the Ghosts have recruited dragons there were three Salamence and a Flygon with them!" Alarm filled his voice followed by a chorus of gasps from the gathered crowd of Pokémon.

"Dragons! Hmm" Grovyle pondered this for a moment "Possession perhaps?" He asked searching desperately for a reason the Guardians would betray their duty.

"I would think so milord, I see know other reason for their presence among those filthy ghouls." Continued Breloom, expressing his obvious distaste of anything ghostly.

Concern creased Grovyle's battle scarred face, the Ghosts were already a formidable foe but with Dragons they could gain air superiority, giving them access to Fortree's high canopies. Against this new threat Grovyle knew he had to maintain Trinity's morale, otherwise they would be doomed. Scyther spoke up now, his message not helping to boost spirits.

"I hate to bring more bad news Lord Grovyle, but when me and Ivy were patrolling the south-west sector we meet up with one of our spy bugs – Ninjask and he had a very interesting report." Scyther reached into an old trainer's backpack that was fastened around Tropius neck and delicately pulled out a spider web. Clearing his throat Scyther read allowed the message.

"Day 83 of Mission Creeper: Agent 66 reporting some solemn news. The noble queen Ampharos has been defeated in a bloody coup by Chieftain Electabuzz and forcibly removed from power, I fear this new leadership could end in a territorial war between our two groups. However, a resistance movement has already begun led by a young but talented Pikachu. It is my professional opinion that we support this group before war breaks out. Also as a sub topic, can you get me the hell outta here please I've bin here for months." The Pokémon around bust into laughter, that last sentence helped settle the sorrowful mood and bring them back into good spirits. After a moment, Grovyle raised his hands for silence.

"The news of Queen Ampharos' removal is indeed saddening but not all that surprising. I suspected a coup many months ago as you know Mauville's political situation is far from settled, plus Electabuzz was not exactly pleased he was not already in charge – excuse the pun." After a few chuckles scattered through the crowd Grovyle continued.

"To address these matters, Roselia, I would like you and Ambassador Sunflora to travel to Mauville – under guard of course – and try to promote diplomacy, if or should I say when this fails tell the 'good' chieftain that Trinity will not be bullied and if it's a turf war he wants then we will grant him his wish." A huge cheer erupted from the crowd and once again Grovyle graciously called for quiet.

"Meanwhile, Scyther, I want you to assemble a strike force preferably those you can trust. Once you've done this travel to Mauville, picking up Agent 66 along the way, and aid this resistance group at all cost." Scyther nodded his agreement and looked straight at Ivysaur, already knowing who he would pick first.

"Finally, Breloom you and I will assemble the war council and set about dealing with the Ghost situation. You have your orders, now move out! Remembering that we fight for the great sun in the sky and for our young alliance, may all know to fear the Trinity!" As the group dispersed cheering and praising both Trinity and its great leader, Grovyle stalked away to his chambers with Breloom, his mind away thinking: _What has happened to our world? Why must we resort to this? _Grovyle thought to himself _I just hope we can hold out…_


End file.
